The Wizard
by KingSkyTheGreat
Summary: Raven's travels have taken him from one world to another, but when he lands in a world ravaged by war between two teams, he finds it the perfect moment to test out new magic. Too bad said spells awaken an ancient wizard whose only goal is to destroy both this world AND his...


Wartime was almost upon them and Red Soldier was preparing everyone by running through their supplies and giving an exceptionally well-thought out inspirational speech. "You know what I see here today?!" He yelled at his men. "Nothing more than a bunch of maggots! Maggots who deserved to die today! And you will keep on that promise!" All the men in his group saluted back before returning to their pre-battle duties, like selecting their hats and testing their taunts.

The Red soldier sighed as a ding ringed out behind him. He turned around to see a blue unicorn with a matching set of blue wings that were covered by the saddle bags it was carrying. Tied around its neck was a red bandana which was a signal that it was part of the Red Team. It had a light gray mane and tail that had a highlight of black running through it. It also had the tattoo of a black 6-sided star with white points that extended from in between each point on its hind legs. Its emerald-green eyes darted across the room looking from one subject to the next.

Soldier crouched closely near the unicorn with wings, whose name was Blake as it was stitched into the bag he was carrying. He inspected the unicorn very closely before asking him one question. "Where is your weapon, soldier?!"

Blake looked at Red Soldier confused, then he looked around the room and a lightbulb lit up. He reached into his satule and put out a book. Its cover was brown with symbols and letters etched into it with a gold color. He showed the book to the Red Soldier and was about to explain when the soldier let out a scream. "Everybody down! He's got a BOOK!"

Then things went crazy. Everyone in the room started to fling themselves for place to place in a mad attempt to escape Blake's book. Blake simply watched the madness that occurred around him before he sighed, doing a facehoof. Then he heard countdown over the screams of the 'mercenaries'. "5...4...3...2...1…" The doors on the opposite side of the room opened, but no one else noticed. They were all too busy running and screaming for their life. Blake let out another sigh before he headed out the door and into the world, leaving all that madness behind him.

Blake moved up the slope and was greeted with the light of a setting sun. The glow of red and orange made the world seem warm and friendly, but he knew better. This world, no matter how bright and friendly it might look, was a world of war. A world where two opposing teams fought each other to the death, only to have themselves revived just so they can continue to fight. To Blake, it was a sad and pitiful world that retained no magic of friendship what so ever. But it was the perfect place to test out a few of his offencive spells that he had made. With war raging on a never-ending path, who would realize a few 'extra' deaths?

After taking in his surroundings, Blake continued forward, hoping to find a subject to test one of his new spells on. But before he even managed to get a good 20 steps, a shot rang out and a small puff out dirt rose to the right of Blake. Quickly taking action, he rushed behind a nearby wall as two more shots pelted the ground behind him. With his back against the wall and his wings to his side, Blake took a couple of deep breaths, trying to recollect his thoughts. He knew that this was going to happen, but he didn't expect it so soon. He shook his head and peeked out from his hiding spot. Another shot rang and the side of the wall was clipped by a bullet. Blake quickly shot back into his hiding spot. There was no way that he could move from this spot without getting shot.

He struggled and thought, trying to find a way around the sniper. He groaned, running his hooves through his mane. Then it hit him. He's a unicorn. A MAGICAL unicorn. He could just teleport himself closer, yet out of the range of the sniper. He proceeded to facehoof as his body was surrounded in a silver aura. A second later, he found himself in the same building as the sniper. In fact, Blake had teleported himself right behind the sniper. The Blu Sniper quickly swung around with his machete, attempting to attack the intruder in his room, but Blake was faster. Using his magic, he grabbed ahold of the machete and threw it across the room where it wedged into the wooden wall. The Sniper then pulled out his secondary weapon, which was a mini sub-machine gun, and pointed it at Blake. But he never pulled the trigger. In the amount of time it took the Sniper to pull his second weapon, Blake had pulled his spellbook, ready to cast, but didn't get the chance, because at the sight of the book, the Sniper dropped his weapon and proceeded to jump out the window, screaming.

Blake shook his head, attempting to process what had happened, but was quickly interrupted by a bang behind him. He, once again, quickly scrambled out of the way as a bullet struck the wood floor. He looked up at his attacker and saw the Blu Spy holding a gun up at him. "Any last words?" He said, smiling. Blake said nothing as he raised his book in an attempt to cover his face. He braced himself for the worst, but it never came. When he looked back up, the Spy was nowhere to be seen. He sat on the floor, waiting, but the Spy didn't show up. After a while, Blake figured that the Spy must of left, probably because of the book, AGAIN. He frowned and stood up on all four before leaving the building and heading towards the goal.

Blake was busy reading his spellbook when he arrived at the 'Control Point' in an attempt to memorize one of his spells so he wouldn't require the book to to cast it. Quickly taking a look away from his book, he saw that there was no one guarding the point. He deadpanned, sighing before proceeding to sit on the point as the color slowly shifted from blue to red. He continued to read his book, waiting for the point to change, when a voice yelled out.

"Ya red-blooded demon!" Blake looked up from his book to see the Blu Demoman a ways out, staring at him. "You are some monster, bring such a deadly weapon to battle. It ain't no way a man should fight."

Blake rose a brow at him. Obviously, the Demoman must be drunk in some way as he was calling Blake a 'man'. He buried his nose back into the book as the Demoman proceeded to leave. But before he had left completely, he turned back towards the blue unicorn with wings and said, "That book be curse, ya bloody idiot!" Blake just simply shook his head, unamused, before returning to the book.

He didn't have to wait long as in a few short minutes, he heard the ding of the control point. Closing up the book, Blake checked above him to make sure that the point was captured, but instead of seeing the Red Team logo above, he saw a small ball of white light. Confused, he opened his wings and lifted himself off the ground to get a closer look, but as soon as he got close to it, it expanded greatly, filling Blake's vision with a pure white light and filling his hearing with a constant ringing.

When Blake awoke from his unexpected slumber, he rubbed his head with his hoof, letting out a groan at the headache he had acquired. Giving himself a quick shake, he stood onto all four and took a look around him, trying to get his bearings. The problem, however, was that he was somewhere that he's never seen before. A rock platform that was surrounded by lava that was littered with skulls everywhere. In front of him was the biggest skull-shaped rock formation that he has ever seen. From within its eyes and mouth, a faint greenish-blue glow was visible, flickering as if it was candle light.

Blake ignored it for now as he continued to search the surrounding area for anything else. However, after discovering that nothing else remained unchecked, he began to move towards the Skull Rock. Crossing a wooden beam that connected his portion of rock island with the other, Blake found himself just outside the Skull. Upon entering, the light faded away, revealing a stand that had a book on it. Moving closer to inspect it, Blake jumped back when it rose itself off the stand and hovered in the air for several moments before it began to flip through its pages. As it did, another white light filled the room. Blake shielded himself with his hooves as the light intensified.

Then it suddenly vanished. Blake let his legs go down as he saw a strange man floating before him. He wore a black cloak that had a strap going from the left shoulder to the right hip. On the strap were bottles that contain different colored liquids. His mouth was covered by a scarf that he wore and his head was decorated with a skull while he held a brown staff in his hand.

The man rose his hands into the air as he declared loudly, "MERASMUS HAS ARRIVED!" Then he looked down and saw Blake before him. "Wait, wait wait… Who are you?" Blake proceeded to tell the wizard his name and the story of how he got there. After the end of the story, Merasmus rubbed his chin, contemplating on what the blue unicorn with wings said. "That is quite a pickle you have yourself in... " He said. Then he snapped his fingers and the book that had been sitting on the podium behind him appeared in his hand. "I have an idea! How about a magic battle? Your puny spells against my magical might? Will this appease?" Blake quickly nodded his head, though he was sorely confused by the wizard's wicked smile under his scarf. Then the wizard let out a deep, nasty laugh. "EXCELLENT! Then to the surface world we go!" With another snap of his fingers, a white blinded Blake again as he felt his body being ripped away from the comfort of ground as the thought of regret rushed through his mind.

Both the Red team and the Blu team were fighting for the last control point when a flash dropped Blake in the middle of everything. With a few quick moves and well placed teleportation spells, Blake got out of the fray before he got himself shot. He rested himself against the wall inside a nearby building, taking a few short breaths before cursing the name of the stupid wizard that dropped him into that mess. Peeking around the corner, Blake attempted to locate Merasmus, but with no success. Letting out another sigh, he pulled out his spellbook with a levitation spell, ready for the screams that it will cause. However, before he even took a step out of his hiding spot, a loud scream erupted from the battleground as a familiar voice called out. "Run, you fools, for Merasmus has arrived!"

Blake peeked out to see the wizard hovering above the ground, his spellbook in one of his hands, the staff in the other. His eyes glowed the same green color he saw earlier in the Skull Cave. Both teams ran around screaming as he flew around, whacking those who got close with his staff while laughing crazily. The Red Soldier was one of the few that tried to stand against the wizard, but sorely failed as he was knocked back into the wall next to Blake. "Damn wizard!" He shouted. "You are not suppose to be here!" Blake looked at the Red Soldier, surprised by his comment. He pulled the Soldier into his hiding spot and proceeded to ask him why he said what he said.

"That damned wizard causes problem to both our teams EVERY year. Though, under normal circumstances, he is only allowed to run amok on our surface world during Oktoberfest." He quickly explained. "The only way he could be here is if someone issued a challenge… But who would be dumb enough to do that?" Blake only stared at the Soldier, realising his mistake, and as if he could read his mind, the Soldier growled at Blake. "You! You brought him he!" Blake struggle with a sheepish smile in response as the Soldier sighed. "Fine! You brought him here, you get to take care of him…" The Soldier said, glaring at the blue unicorn. Blake nodded in response and, before even coming up with a solid, working plan, he shot out from his hiding place into the chaos to confront the wizard.

He quickly side-stepped a Heavy, who was moving like an unstoppable train in his fright, and teleported behind a Scout, who was doing a rapid-fire at anything that moved too close. Flapping his wings, he sailed over a Pyro, who was currently on fire, then proceeded to land and launch himself off the head of the Demoman. Skidding across the ground as he landed, Blake came face to face with Merasmus, wearing a scowl on his face, unamused by the problems the wizard has caused and the fact that he tricked him.

"Ahhh… The Red unicorn… I thought for a second that I might have misplaced you… But now I can properly thank you for helping me out of my little home. And by thanking you, I mean destroying everyone, including you!" Merasmus said before manically laughing.

His book levitated in front of him, flipping through its own pages before it stopped. Merasmus chuckled at what had been selected, then looked up at Blake, whose book was floating before him in a silver aura. "Try this on for size!" He announced as the book flipped towards Blake. A white glow shined from the pages as Blake, who was standing on his hind hooves, prepared a counter-spell, which brought up a red circle with a smaller circle cut through the center of the bigger circle. On the bigger circle was an arrangement of symbols that were constantly in flux, changing ever so often. This was what Blake called his Caster's Circle, the basis of all his personal spells.

From the white light spawned a small legion of big, black bombs that were thrown at Blake. Reacting quickly, Blake's right hoof selected a set of symbols on the Circle, which began to glow. In the center of the Circle, an orb of light blue began to form and, just before the bombs managed to hit him, several arcs of lightning shot from the Caster's Circle, electrifying each and every bomb, causing them to explode before they reached their target. Black clouds from the explosions covered the battlefield, obstructing Merasmus field of view, which is why he wasn't able to block off the last bolt of electricity that struck him in the gut. He flew backwards into the wall behind him, cracking the bricks of the building. He groaned before he lifted himself off the ground. "That was a lucky shot!" He cried out. "Next time, you won't be as lucky!"

He levitated himself out of the smoke into the clear air to get a look around, but a shot from behind grabbed his attention. Turning around, he saw Blake hovering in the air, his wings flapping at his side. In front of him was another one of his Caster's Circles, this time it was a deep reddish-orange. A small column of dark-grey smoke rose from the center, indicating that he had use a small fire spell. Merasmus growled as he lifted his own book before him, raising his hands into the air. He began to chant something as a green glow appeared between his hands. Out of that glow erupted a mass of flying green skulls, charging towards Blake in a suicide run.

Blake's Circle went down as he switched to his regular magic, quickly pulling up a silver shield, which protected against several hits before it shattered. Then Blake felt the pain as a few of the skulls ran into his body, hitting him in several spots. He faltered a bit before regaining composure, lifting himself back into the air. In a few spots of contact, his blue fur was mixed with red, stinging him, but he ignored the pain as he brought up his Circle, preparing his next spell.

However, Merasmus had different plans. Quickly teleporting behind Blake, he brought his staff down on his head. Blake, who wasn't expecting this, felt the crack of the staff and the rush of wind as he fell to the ground. Though he reacted quickly enough to keep himself from dying, it wasn't fast enough to completely negate fall damage. When he landed on the ground, he felt his entire body aching from the pain. He proceeded to sit up as he tasted something in his mouth. He wiped with his hoof and saw red covering his blue fur.

Then a laugh called out from above. "I guess you can't take what you dish out, huh?" Merasmus said, floating down from the sky. Blake stood up on all four to keep himself from falling over as the wizard moved towards him. "Once I'm finished with you and this world, maybe I'll pay your little world a visit… How does that sound?" Blake only stared at the wizard as he let out another laugh before summoning a bomb in his hand. It was slightly different from the other bombs as it had a skull with crossbones on it. He raised it up over his head, preparing to throw it as he gloated. "Goodbye, my unworthy opponent!" Blake closed his eyes, preparing for what was to be the end. But an explosion cut the wizard short and when Blake opened his eyes, he was surprised to find the Red Soldier standing in front of him, his rocket launcher pointed at Merasmus, who was laying on the ground, rubbing his head.

"Wizard! You don't belong here!" The Soldier growled, keeping his focus on Merasmus as he prepared for another shot. Blake tried to speak, but his words got caught in his throat, unable to be heard. But they didn't need to be heard as the Soldier spoke. "You did your part, soldier. Now let us help finish the job," he said without removing his eyes from Merasmus. Blake smiled weakly as he felt his body give out under him, but before he hit the ground, a set of arms had wrapped around his stomach and dragged him away from the fight. He was taken into a nearby building and set up against a wall inside.

When his helping hand stepped back, Blake was surprised once again. Before him was a Blu Scout. A Blu who just helped a Red. Blake's mind was doing a few flips as the Scout called over the Medic. He lifted his Medgun towards Blake and switched it on. "Don't worry. We fix you right up, ya." He said with a smile as the injuries on Blake began to fade away, as well as the red blood on his blue fur.

Outside, things went from bad to worse as the Soldier reloaded his Launcher while Merasmus continuously threw bombs at him. "Stand still, mortal!" The wizard cried, growing impatient with the little game they were playing. The Soldier took another shot, but the wizard conjured up a shield, which deflected the rocket. "Your pitiful weapons can't harm me, soldier!" Merasmus boasted with a laugh. Then something blew up on his back, knocking him down. When he tried to get up, another explosion threw him across the battlefield into a building. Getting up from the ground, he saw the Demoman launch another grenade at him and quickly brought up a shield, protecting him from the blast. When the smoke cleared, Merasmus found himself at the sharp end of a sword.

"You bloody wizard… I'll kill you!" The Demoman growled, pressing the tip of the blade against his neck. The wizard only laughed, which confused the Demoman long enough for Merasmus' staff to whack him in the head. He collapsed, his sword clattering against the ground as Merasmus too ahold of his staff.

"Who else dares…" He started before being cut off by a stabbing pain in his side. A quick glance caught the Spy with his blade stuck into the left side of Merasmus' stomach. He quickly removed the knife as Merasmus fell to the ground again, clutching his side. The Spy stepped around him and held up his gun to the back of the wizard's head. "Any last words?" He asked with a smug look on his face.

"Oh yes, one… Boo." The wizard disappeared into a puff of purple smoke. The Spy waved his hand while coughing. "Stupid…" He didn't finish his thought as he felt his head shift in weight. When he felt his head, it was smooth and retained no detail. "What the…" BOOM! The Spy head exploded and his body fell to the ground as Merasmus let out a laugh.

"Oh that was good… The Spy had such a massive headache that he exploded… LITERARY!" Merasmus cried, wiping a tear from his face. Then he turned to the Soldier, who held a shovel in his hand. "And then there was one... " The wizard said. The Soldier charged at him, but Merasmus caught him in a magical grasp, lifting him off the ground as he struggled to breath. "Did you really think that you could stop me? You're nothing more than a mere mortal! My powers greatly outmatch your's!" He said, cackling.

He applied more pressure to his magic grip, crushing the Soldier, and just when the grasp of death was at his fingertips, something, once again, knocked the wizard onto the ground. The Soldier fell onto the ground, groaning in pain as he watched Blake step up to the wizard once again, looking better than he did earlier. Merasmus shook his head, tired of being knock down, and glanced upwards, seeing the blue unicorn with wings standing over him. "So you're back, huh? Well, now I get the chance finish you off for good!" He said, raising himself off the ground.

However, Blake wasted no time, casting a spell with his Circle which summoned a barrage of icicles and pelted the wizard. Merasmus fell on his feet and stumbled backwards with every hit. When it was over, Merasmus was covered in tears, through both his cloak and his skin. Red streamed down his face as he growled. "So you've got some strong magic attacks, huh? It won't be enough…" Merasmus summoned his book, lifting it into the air in front of him. Blake quickly casted another Ice Shot spell, pelting the wizard with another wave of ice, but he put up a shield to protect himself. "Ha! You magic can't beat…"

Then an explosion shot Merasmus into another wall. Blake looked over and saw the Soldier standing on his feet, holding his Rocket Launcher and giving him a thumbs up. A smile crept onto Blake's face as he nodded before turning his attention back to Merasmus, who was busy cursing the world. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" He cries, lifting himself off the ground. He quickly casted a spell that released a multitude of fireballs at the Soldier. Blake quickly moved into the path and summoned his shield, blocking the fireballs. Quickly replacing his shield, Blake cast his own fire spell, which create several Caster's Circles that made a path towards Merasmus. Each one turned red, growing brighter until a large column of flames erupted from each one, shooting into the sky. Merasmus stared at each one, oblivious to the Caster's Circle had appeared under him. By the time he realised what was happening, he had already been launched into the sky by a column of fire. When he returned to the surface, he had no way of slowing himself down and landed on the ground with a loud crash. His entire body severely injured and covered in his blood. The only part of his body that could move without so much pain was his head, which he turned to see both the Soldier and Blake facing him down with their weapon of choice.

"You are one sorry excuse for a man, Merasmus… Now I think it's time that you went back home…"

"You fools! You can't get rid of me! I'll return one day and destroy both your worlds!"

Blake shook his head. "Yeah, not going to happen…" was the last thing Merasmus heard before his vision went black.

Wartime was almost upon them and Red Soldier was preparing everyone by running through their supplies and giving an exceptionally well-thought out inspirational speech. "You know what I see here today?!" He yelled at his men. "Nothing more than a bunch of maggots! Maggots who deserved to die today! And you will keep on that promise!" All the men in his group saluted back before returning to their pre-battle duties, like selecting their hats and testing their taunts.

The Soldier let out a sigh and sat down on the bench that was next to the supply locker, running his hands over his face in an attempt to rub out the tiredness. He quickly shook his head as a ding rang out. He looked over and saw Blake. He quickly got up and moved over towards him. When he reached Blake, he lowered himself to eye level and proceeded to ask him one question: "Where is your weapon, soldier?!" Blake chuckled and pulled out his spellbook, showing it off to the Soldier, who smiled back. "Back already?"

Blake smiled back. "Got a couple new spell I want to test…" He said with a small, demented smile. The Soldier chuckled as the countdown started. "5...4...3...2...1…" The door shot open and both Blake and the Red Soldier ran out, ready to face this twisted world.


End file.
